Save The Prince
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Putra Penasihat Kerajaan dan Pangeran yang terbuang. Dendam, pembalasan, dan cinta. KrisTao-TaoRis with EXO, BTS, and Another Cast. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**SAVE THE PRINCE**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Warning!**

 **This is Yaoi Fanfict**

 **If You Don't Like The Pair**

 **Just Fuck Off From Here!**

 **THE PROLOGUE**

 **-oOo-**

"Kris! Tegakkan tubuhmu!"

"Busungkan dadamu dan tahan tekanan busur dengan tangan kirimu!"

"Sekarang fokus... Arahkan pandanganmu pada sasaran... Yakinlah jika anak panahmu akan mengarah padanya... Mengerti?"

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga!"

"Kris!"

-oOo-

"Ia merencanakan hal buruk untuk kerajaan... Kau tahu kan ambisinya amat besar untuk menjadi ratu?"

"Mereka akan merencanakan kudeta..."

"APA?!"

"Kurasa sebagai penasihat Raja, kau harus berhati-hati..."

-oOo-

"Yang Mulia... Ada apa memanggilku kesini?"

"Aku punya tugas untukmu.."

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan dengan panah-panah itu?"

"Aku mau kau membunuh mereka..."

-oOo-

"Ayah! Yang Mulia!"

"Putraku... Ambillah ini..."

"Ayah... Huks... Huks.."

"Ja..ngan.. Me..nangis.. Kris... Ugh.. Jangan menangis..."

"Berjanjilah pada.. Ayah.."

"Ya.. Huks.. Apa.. Huks.. Yang kau.. Huks.. Inginkan ayah?"

"Lindungi... Paduka... Pangeran..."

"Tidak! Ayah! Ayah! Buka matamu! Ayaaaah!

-oOo-

"Apa.. Mereka semua... Hiks.. Hiks.. Sudah... Tiada?"

"Apa kau memiliki benda berharga yang akan kau jaga dengan segenap hatimu?"

"Hanya ini yang kupunya.."

"Kalau begitu... Sematkan ini pada kalung itu.."

"Aku masih sangat kecil untuk bisa melindungimu... Setelah ini, kita pasti akan sangat sulit bertemu... Simpanlah cincin itu.."

"Suatu saat, aku akan menjemputmu... Dan cincin-cincin inilah yang akan menjadi pengenal dari kita masing-masing..."

-oOo-

"Bibi! Lepaskan aku!"

"Sayangnya, takdirmu disini... Di dalam jeruji besi ini..."

"Tidak! Kumohon! Bibi! Lepaskan aku!"

"Takkan kubiarkan kau merusak semuanya! Tidak sampai masa surat wasiat ayahmu habis!"

-oOo-

"Ibu! Mereka di belakang kita!"

"Sayangku.. Dengarkan ibu... Melompatlah dan pergilah sejauh mungkin!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau harus melompat! Larilah! Pergilah sejauh mungkin! Selamatkanlah dirimu demi janjimu pada ayah! Demi cintamu pada ibu!"

"Tidak.. Ibu... Kumohon.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Ibu menyayangimu... Teruslah hidup dan jangan pernah menyerah.. Tepati janjimu dan berbahagialah bersama sahabat kecilmu... Ibu mencintaimu..."

"Argghhhh!"

-oOo-

Holaaaa!

Kolosal banget nggak sih?

Ehehehhe...

Ini baru prolognya dan sepenggal dialognya...

Ini lumayan panjang dan penuh konflik...

Gue lebih memfokuskan pada si tokoh utama...

Yah tetep ada yang manis2... Romantis2... Sama sedikit angstnya...

Gue harap responnya lumayan...

Ditunggu komen dan responnya...

Thankiss!


	2. Chapter 2

**"SAVE THE PRINCE"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS YAOI FICT**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **You've been warned babe!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yifan Wu! Tegakkan tubuhmu!"

Seorang pria tampan tampak berujar tegas pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bersedekap seraya memandang tajam sosok mungil itu.

"Busungkan dadamu dan tahan tekanan busur itu dengan tangan kirimu!"

Bocah tampan bernama Yifan itu menurut. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam kuat handle busur pada tangan kanannya.

Sepasang darkchoconya menatap fokus pada panel merah dengan lingkaran-lingkaran hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Bagus... Tetap pertahankan pandanganmu pada sasaran... Yakinlah jika anak panahmu akan mengarah pada titik yang kau bidik.. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti ayah!"

Yifan menarik nafasnya pelan. Memicing kala anak panahnya telah tepat mengarah pada sebuah titik hitam yang berada di tengah-tengah panel merah itu.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga!"

"Fanfaaaan!"

Slap!

Jleb!

Anak panah itu meleset jauh dari perkiraan bocah tampan ini. Membuatnya merengut seketika seraya menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Mendapati bocah lelaki yang tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya.

"Bee! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu hah?!"

Bocah laki-laki sipit bernama Bee itu tersentak kaget kala mendengar bentakan Yifan untuknya. Seketika menunduk takut seraya memainkan ujung bajunya. Tak berani menatap sepasang netra tajam bocah dihadapannya.

"A..aku tidak bermaksud berteriak Yifan... Aku hanya-"

"Kau membuat aku gagal memanah dengan baik! Padahal tadi aku hampir berhasil! Kalau saja kau tidak datang dengan suara cemprengmu itu!"

Yifan pun membuang peralatan memanahnya begitu saja keatas tanah. Berjalan seraya menghentakkan kakinya memasuki rumah tanpa memperdulikan Bee yang terlihat begitu sedih.

Bocah kecil bermata sipit itu mulai memunguti busur dan beberapa anak panah yang tercecer di tanah. Wajahnya tampak menekuk. Netranya berpendar sendu.

"Bee? Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang?"

Suara lembut itu membuat bocah kecil ini mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Mendapati sepasang suami isteri muda tengah berjalan kearahnya seraya tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi paman Yijian... Bibi Meili..."

Bee tampak kembali menujukkan senyuman manisnya. Menurut ketika sepasang suami isteri Wu itu menarik lengannya lembut kearah gazebo di pinggir kolam ikan.

"Dimana Yifan? Kenapa tidak bermain bersamanya heum?"

"Dia marah padaku paman... Salahku juga sih..." ujar bocah manis itu seraya melahap camilan yang diberikan oleh Meili.

"Salahmu? Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan sampai membuatnya marah?"

"Aku berteriak memanggil namanya saat dia sedang fokus berlatih memanah... Katanya karena suara cemprengku, konsentrasinya hilang.."

Pasangan Wu muda itu terkekeh pelan kala melihat ekspresi Bee yang begitu meenggemaskan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Anak itu... Akan kunasihati nanti agar tidak bersikap seenaknya..." ujar Yijian seraya mengusap lembut surai kelam Bee.

"Ah... Aku melupakan sesuatu!" pekik bocah kecil ini tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Sebentar bibi Mei.."

Jemari mungil Bee merogoh pelan kantung celananya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan camilan kesukaannya begitu saja.

"Ah! Ini..." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah gelang bermanik hitam pada Meili.

Ekspresi bocah kecil itu seketika meredup. Kedua netra sipitnya telah berlapis kristal bening. Membuat Yijian dan Meili saling bertukar pandang tak mengerti.

"Ada apa sayang? Mengapa wajahmu jadi cemberut seperti itu heum?"

Bee mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Bibirnyaa melengkung sedih dan air mata perlahan mulai turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sebenarnya hari ini... Eomma dan Appa mengajakku pergi ke tempat yang jauh..."

"A..apa?!"

"A..aku.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku akan berpisah dengan Yifan paman.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Yang Mulia.. Cepatlah bangun... Hari sudah semakin siang..."

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Yang Mulia... Ayolah.. Bukakan pintu untukku..."

Pria tampan dengan surai kelam ini mendesah frustasi. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri dan mengetuk pintu sebuah kamar namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang pemilik.

Menghela nafasnya, ia pun bersiap untuk mengetuk lapisan kayu tebal itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kala kepalan tangannya hendak menyapa permukaan keras itu-

Cklek

"Sudah kubuka! Apa paman senang sekarang?!"

Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan sepasang mata serupa panda tampak memandang kesal pria itu. Berjalan cepat seraya menghentakkan kakinya menuju kasur.

"Hey... Kau ini kan pangeran.. Mana ada pangeran yang bangun begitu siang seperti dirimu?"

Bocah laki-laki itu mengerucutkan bibir sewarna persiknya. Bersedekap diatas ranjang dengan raut menggemaskannya.

"Ini kan salah kalian semua juga! Kalian bilang ayah akan sampai tadi malam! Tapi aku tunggu sampai subuh tidak juga muncul!"

"Siapa yang belum muncul jagoan?"

Seketika manik sang pangeran muda membola kala melihat sosok yang telah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Dengan cepat melompat menuruni ranjangnya dan berlari menerjang sosok dengan pakaian kebesaran kerajaan itu.

"Ayaaaaah!"

Grepp!

"Ahahhaaha.. Putraku sayang... Kenapa merajuk seperti ini heum?"

"Paman Xiaoming dan seisi istana menipu aku! Mereka bilang ayah akan pulang malam tadi tapi nyatanya aku tunggu sampai subuh ayah belum muncul juga!"

Sang pemimpin kerajaan itu tersenyum. Menggendong sosok mungil pangeran dan mengusap surai kelam itu lembut.

"Zitao sayang... Kau tahu nak... Terkadang, apa yang terjadi, tak sesuai dengan apa yaang kau harapkan... Kau, tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak dan keinginanmu... Dan juga.. Merajuk jika apa yang kau inginkan.. Tak dapat terpenuhi.. Mengerti?"

Zitao mengangguk paham. Tersenyum pada sang ayah kemudian memeluknya dengan manja.

"Ahhh.. Aku terabaikan..." ujar Xiaoming dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Sang Raja dan putranya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Pergilah mandi dan bersiaplah.. Hari sudah sangat siang dan kau tak mau dicap sebagai pangeran yang malas kan?"

Si kecil Zitao menggeleng cepat. Mengecup cepat pipi ayahnya, kemudian beringsut turun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mengundang kekehan dari Sang Raja.

"Selamat datang Zhendong ge.." ujar Xiaoming seraya memeluk tubuh Sang Raja erat.

"Ah... Adikku.. Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik selama aku tidak ada.. Maaf karena merepotkanmu..." ujar Zhendong seraya membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Tak masalah untukku ge.. Tao adalah keponakanku yang manis.. Tentu aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku.."

Zhendong tersenyum. Melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian menepuk pelan bahu adiknya.

"Karena aku sudah kembali.. Bagaimana.. Kalau kita pergi berburu ke hutan besok pagi?"

"Ide yang bagus! Sudah cukup lama sejak perburuan terakhir kita.. Aku akan mengajak penasihat Wu! Ah, dan juga putranya yang tampan itu..." ujar Xiaoming bersemangat.

Sang Raja tersenyum. Mengusak pelan puncak kepala adiknya penuh sayang.

"Tentu saja Xiaoming.. Kita akan bersenang-senang besok..."

.

.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini ge?"

"Tentu saja Baobei... Bocah kecil itu tidak boleh bersikap seenaknya... Ini demi kebaikannya..."

Meili tampak cemas. Sesekali menatap kearah kamar putranya yang tertutup rapat.

"Tapi ge.. Bagaimana jika yang kau lakukan justru membuat mereka terpisah? Kau tahu kan betapa dekatnya hubungan mereka?"

Yijian tersenyum. Menarik lembut lengan istrinya dan menatapnya teduh.

"Aku melakukan semua itu bukan tanpa rencana Baobei..." ujar pria tampan itu seraya menyerahkan dua buah kalung berbandul kayu yang memiliki ukiran pada permukaannya.

"Bee.. Yifan... Ini?"

"Mereka akan bertemu lagi Meili.. Tak usah cemas.. Persahabatan yang sejati itu takkan pernah hancur ataupun pudar.. Meskipun terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu..."

"Kau membuat ini untuk mereka? Sebagai tanda agar mereka saling mengenal?"

"Tepat sekali! Kau pikir, karena apa aku bisa menjabat sebagai penasihat kerajaan huh? Jangan pernah ragukan suami tampanmu ini..."

Wanita cantik itu terkekeh pelan. Memuji dalam hati bagaimana suaminya merencanakan segala sesuatunya.

"Ayo kita temui Bee.. Bocah itu pasti bosan main sendiri..." ajak Yijian seraya menggenggam jemari Meili.

Mereka melangkah kearah ruang tengah. Tersenyum kala mendapati Bee yang telah tertidur di kursi. Menghampiri sosok mungil itu kemudian membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"Maafkan paman dan bibi sayang... Yifanmu memang keras kepala dan ia harus belajar untuk berubah..." bisik Yijian seraya memasangkan kalung yang ia buat pada leher Bee.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan itu membuat sepasang suami istri Wu ini saling melempar pandang. Seiring dengan Meili yang bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauh menuju pintu utama.

Tak lama wanita cantik itupun kembali. Namun ia tak sendriri melainkan bersama sepasang suami istri di belakangnya.

"Selamat siang Yijian..."

"Baekgu! Kau berkunjung kesini?!" ujar Yijian dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hendak pamit sebenarnya..."

Pria Wu ini mengangguk paham. Mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk sementara istrinya sibuk menjamu dengan minuman dan beberapa camilan di meja.

"Astaga Meili.. Tidak usah repot begitu... Kami hanya menjemput Bee dan berpamitan.." ujar wanita yang duduk disebelah Baekgu.

"Tak apa Hyunji.. Sudah selayaknya.. Namun jika boleh aku bertanya.. Kenapa kalian pergi begitu mendadak?" tanya Meili seraya duduk disebelah suaminya.

"Itu dia masalahnya... Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian.."

"Kenapa tidak berkirim surat saja?"

"Karena hal ini menyangkut kerajaan.."

Seketika raut bingung nampak pada paras tampan Yijian. Menatap sahabatnya tak mengerti.

"Soal apa?"

Baekgu menghela nafasnya pelan. Menatap sang istri seolah meminta kekuatan pada wanita cantik itu.

"Permaisuri Jinglei merencanakan kudeta.."

"Apa?!"

Yijian tampak memandang tak percaya sahabatnya. Terkejut dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis pria itu.

"Huang Jinglei.. Sulung dari Huang bersaudara?"

"Ya.. Hyunji tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan seseorang saat mengantarkan makan siang di ruanganku... Sepertinya ia memang telah berniat merebut takhta dari Baginda Zhendong sejak lama.."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mereka bersaudara kan? Mana mungkin Permaisuri tega melakukan hal itu?" sanggah Meili cepat.

"Apakah kau lupa Meili.. Permaisuri adalah si sulung dan satu-satunya wanita dari mendiang Raja Huang terdahulu... Ia telah mengukir banyak prestasi mencengangkan yang bahkan para panglima dan jenderal pun tak dapat melakukannya.."

"Dan sayangnya mendiang Raja Huang terdahulu menolak mengangkatnya sebagai ratu karena dia seorang wanita.."

Seketika tubuh Yijian dan Meili membeku. Menyadari fakta yang tertutupi oleh euforia pengangkatan Zhendong sebagai raja dan pernikahan besarnya dengan seorang gadis penenun yang cantik.

"Satu-satunya orang yang tidak menghadiri penobatan Raja dan pernikahannya adalah Permaisuri Jinglei.."

Baekgu bangkit dari duduknya disusul Hyunji di sebelahnya. Melangkah kearah sang putra yang tertidur pulas di sofa kemudian menggendongnya.

"Aku rasa kau harus bertindak cepat Wu.. Sebagai penasihat Raja.. Kau tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan..." ujar Baekgu seraya menepuk bahu Yijian lembut.

"Kami akan pergi dan mengungsi ke Korea... Baekgu sudah mengurus semuanya... Jika terus bertahan disini, kami khawatir Bee akan celaka.."

Yijian mengangguk mengerti. Menatap sahabatnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Akan kudoakan keselamatan kalian.."

Mereka pun berjalan kearah gerbang utama. Mengantar Baekgu, Hyunji, serta Bee kearah sebuah kereta kuda yang telah dipersiapkan.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian.. Begitu juga jagoan kecilmu itu Wu.." ujar Yijian.

"Kami pergi dulu.. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.." tambah Hyunji.

Sepasang suami istri itupun memasuki kereta kuda itu. Melambaikan tangan pada Yijian dan Meili yang menatap kepergian mereka hingga tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku kemari Yang Mulia?"

Seorang pria tampan dengan baju zirah lengkap tampak berujar pada sosok cantik dihadapannya. Membungkuk dan memberi hormat penuh pada pimpinannya itu.

"Panglima Besar Liu.. Aku punya tugas untukmu.."

Berujar dengn nada angkuh yang kentara, wanita itu bangkit perlahan dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan kearah sebuah lemari besar di pojok ruangan dan membukanya.

"Besok pagi.. Yang Mulia Zhendong, Pangeran Xiaoming, serta Penasihat Wu akan pergi berburu di hutan.. Bersama Zitao dan Yifan.."

Menarik keluar sebuah benda panjang berbalut kain putih yang terikat rapi kemudian kembali pada singgasananya. Meletakkan benda itu diatas meja kemudian memberikan gestur pada pria gagah dihadapannya untuk membukanya.

"Panah?" ujar Panglima Liu tak percaya.

"Ya.. Kau bisa melihat ada tida buah panah dengan ukiran berbeda pada masing-masing ujungnya... Sebagai Panglima besar, kau tentu tahu kan milik siapa panah-panah itu?"

Panglima Liu mengangguk pelan. Meraba satu per satu dari panah itu. Memicing tajam pada wanita cantik yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan pada panah-panah itu?"

Permaisuri Jinglei tersenyum manis. Menatap dalam kedua manik kelam Panglima Liu. Membius pria itu dalam pesonanya.

"Zhendong, Xiaoming, dan Yijian.. Aku ingin kau membunuh mereka.."

"A..apa?!"

Jinglei mengambil salah satu dari anak panah itu. Mengusap sayang ujung runcing berukiran daun bambu pada senjata itu.

"Dua anak panah berukir liong merah itu milik Penasihat Wu dan sisanya milik Pangeran Xiaoming... Tancapkan anak panah milik Penasihat Wu pada jantung Zhendong dan Xiaoming.. Sedangkan kau bisa membunuh Penasihat Wu dengan anak panah milik Xiaoming.. Mudah bukan?"

"Yang Mulia kau.. Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh bukan?"

Panglima Liu menatap tak percaya Permaisurinya. Tak menyangka bahwa dibalik paras menawan itu tersimpan jiwa gelap yang begitu kejam.

"Panglima Liu.. Aku tidak akan pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang kuucapkan... Dengarkan aku baik-baik.. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh mereka.. Lagipula aku sudah menyusun segalanya untuk memudahkanmu..."

"Dengan rencana yang aku buat, takkan ada seorangpun yang menyangka bahwa akulah yang menjadi dalang atas kematian mereka... Lagipula, bukankah akan bagus untukmu? Kau bisa memiliki Meili setelah menyingkirkan Penasihat Wu... Itu yang kau impikan bukan?"

Pria tampan ini terdiam. Meresapi setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Permaisuri Jinglei padanya.

Perlahan ia melangkah. Mendekati meja dan meraih tiga anak panah itu. Menatap senjata itu sejenak, kemudian beralih pada pahatan cantik dihadapannya.

"Perintahmu adalah segalanya... Cukup pastikan mereka tidak membawa prajurit besok..."

Dan setelah berujar seperti itu, Panglima Liu pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan Permaisuri Jinglei yang tersenyum manis seraya menatap sebuah lukisan pria tua yang tergantung apik pada permukaan dinding.

"Kalau saja kau memilihku, ini takkan terjadi Baba.."

"Aku akan memberikan kado terindah untukmu.."

"Dengan mengirimkan roh putra kesayanganmu itu ke neraka.."

.

.

"Zitao... Apakah kau sudah tidur sayang?"

Cklek

Pintu kamar berwarna broken white itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok bocah mungil dengan surai kelam yang mengucek pelan kedua mata pandanya.

"Tao belum bisa tidur ayah.." ujarnya serak.

"Boleh kutemani?"

Seketika kedua banner Zitao membola. Mengangguk penuh semangat pada sang ayah dan menariknya masuk kearah ranjang.

"Sudah lama sekali ayah tidak menemaniku tidur.." ujarnya pelan seraya memeluk tubuh besar ayahnya.

"Yah.. Sudah sangat lama.. Tapi yang terpenting, ayah menemanimu sekarang kan?"

"Umm!"

Lama hening menyapa mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya, si kecil Zitao membuka suaranya.

"Ayah..."

"Ya sayangku?"

"Bagaimana wajah ibu?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu mampu membuat Sang Raja terdiam. Selama ini Zitao tak pernah mengungkit ibunya karena ia besar tanpa adanya sosok ibu disisinya.

Ia dibesarkan oleh kasih sayang ayah dan pamannya. Dan kala bocah kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu bertanya bagaimana ibunya, Zhendong pun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ayah.. Ayo jawab.. Bagaimana wajah ibu? Apakah dia cantik?"

Tak dapat bertahan kala putranya menunjukkan tatapan memelas padanya, pria inipun menyerah. Tersenyum kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah lemari di pojok kamar. Mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan apik diatas lemari itu dan membawanya pada sang putra yang menunggu diatas ranjang.

"Apa itu ayah?"

"Ini.. Adalah barang-barang peninggalan ibumu.." ujar Zhendong seraya menyerahkan sebuah peti kecil pada Zitao.

Bocah kecil bermarga Huang itu mulai membuka peti itu. Berbinar kala melihat sebuah kalung berliontin dan sebuah hiasan rambut dengan taburan permata.

"Wuaah.. Indahnya.."

Jemari mungil pangeran kecil itu tergerak untuk meraih kalung yang ada. Menatap pahatan indah liontin berbentuk lonjong itu kemudian menekan panel kecil pada sisinya.

Liontin itu tebagi menjadi dua bagian. Menampilkan lukisan sepasang suami istri pada sisi kanan dan seorang bayi mungil pada sisi kirinya.

"Apakah wanita ini.. Ibu?"

Zhendong mengangguk. Mengusap pelan surai jelaga Zitao.

"Tentu.. Cantik bukan?"

Zitao mengangguk pelan. Mengusap lukisan ibunya seraya tersenyum cerah. Merasakan debaran hangat pada dadanya.

"Lalu hiasan rambut ini?"

"Itu milik ibumu.. Milik kerajaan yang diturunkan pada setiap ratu secara turun-temurun.."

"Ibumu mendapatkannya saat hari pernikahan kami dan berhenti memakainya saat ia meninggal.."

Pangeran kecil ini terdiam. Memandang hiasan rambut mendiang ibunya dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam peti.

Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Memeluk peti kecil itu serta tubuh besar ayahnya.

"Dengan begini.. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ibu bersama-sama dengan kita..."

Zhendong tersenyum. Balas memeluk sambil sesekali menepuk pelan punggung kecil putranya. Bersyukur bahwa penerusnya adalah anak yang kuat.

'Xueyiku sayang... Aku berhasil memenuhi.. Janjiku padamu...'

'Benar kan?'

.

.

Prak!

"Hey Baobei.. Ada apa denganmu heum?"

Meili menoleh dengan cepat. Menatap tajam suaminya yang tengah asyik membbersihkan beberapa biah anak panah yang ada diatas meja.

"Putramu menolak makan! Ia tidak mau membukakan pintu untukku!"

"Yifan? Menolak makan?"

""Ya! Pintu kamarnya terkunci dan aku sudah lelah mengetuk terus-menerus.."

Meraih nampan yang penuh dengan makanan kemudian menyerahkannya secara paksa pada suami tampannya, Meili pun tersenyum. Bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengecup pelan pipi tirus Yijian.

"Kau harus berhasil membuatnya menghabiskan makan malamnya atau.. Jangan tidur dikamar malam ini..."

Pria tampan ini hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan. Bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan kearah kamar sang putra. Berdiri di depannya kemudian mulai mengetuk pelan.

"Yifan.. Buka pintunya.. Aku perlu bicara padamu..."

Yijian berujar dengan tenang. Menunggu jawaban dari putranya.

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam. Seiring dengan handle yang terputar, akhirnya pintu merah marun itupun terbuka.

"Masuklah ayah..."

Yifan kembali melangkah kedalam kamarnya. Membiarkan ayahnya mengekor di belakangnya dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. Meletakkan nampan diatas meja.

"Kenapa bersikap seperti anak kecil?"

"Bee hanya memanggil namamu.. Bukan menyenggol atau mendorongmu Yifan... Sikapmu benar-benar membuatku kecewa.."

Bocah laki-laki bersurai kelam itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap kearah netra ayahnya yang terlihat marah.

"Bee sudah pergi.. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat ini..."

"A..apa?"

Yijian merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan seutas gelang bermanik hitam dan menyerahkannya pada Yifan.

"Hadiah perpisahan untukmu... Dia menangis tadi karena kau tak mau menemuinya.. Apa kau senang sekarang? Sahabatmu pergi meninggalkanmu.. Takkan ada lagi yang meneriakkan namamu.. Itu yang kau mau kan?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Bee.. Sudah pergi?"

Yifan terisak. Menggenggam erat gelang pemberian sahabat kecilnya. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap ayahnya.

"Jangan menangis Yifan.. Seharusnya kau belajar dari perbuatanmu.. Tak seharusnya kau bersikap egois dan ingin menang sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.."

Yijian berujar lembut. Membawa tubuh mungil putranya dan memeluknya erat. Menepuk pelan punggung Yifan.

"Hiks.. A...ayah.. Bee pasti.. Hiks.. Membenciku.."

"Tidak.. Bee tidak membencimu sayang.. Kalau ia membencimu, ia takkan memberikan hadiah padamu.. Keluarga paman Baekgu memang harus pergi.. Mereka memang bukan berasal dari kerajaan ini kan?"

"Tapi.. Apakah aku.. Bisa bertemu lagi.. Dengan Bee?"

Penasihat Wu ini tersenyum. Mengusak pelan surai kelam putranya yang menatapnya sedih.

"Tentu saja.. Sahabat sejati takkan pernah.. Terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu... Kau mengerti?"

Yifan pun mengangguk. Mengusap air matanya kemudian memasang senyum menawannya.

"Karena kau merajuk, ibumu mengancamku untuk tidur diluar jika tak berhasil membujukmu untuk makan.. Maka dari itu, habiskan makan malammu dan aku berjanji akan mengajakmu pergi berburu besok pagi.. Bagaimana?"

Seketika, sepasang darkchoco Yifan berbinar cerah. Mengambil nampan berisi makan malamnya dan melahapnya dengan semangat.

Yijian pun melirik singkat kearah pintu. Mendapati istrinya yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku Baobei.." ujarnya seraya mengerling nakal. Membuat wanita cantik itu pergi dengan wajah merona.

.

.

"Taotaoooo?! Menggemaskan sekaliiii!"

Xiaoming berujar heboh. Memeluk erat keponakannya yang tampak memasang sepatu pada kaki kanannya.

"Pamaaan! Sesaaaak! Lepaskaaaaan!"

Pangeran kecil itu meronta. Menekuk wajah menggemaskannya seraya mendorong wajah tampan Xiaoming yang hendak mengecup pipi gembilnya.

"Berikan dulu aku satu kecupaaan~ Ayolaaah panda keciiil~"

Mendengus kecil, Zitao pun menyerah. Menghentikan rontaannya kemudian mendekatkan pipi gembilnya pada bibir tebal Pangeran tampan itu.

Cups

"Nah.. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu Yang Mulia.." ujar Xiaoming seraya melangkah kearah Zhendong yang tampak memasang sadel pada kuda hitamnya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya.."

Kedua pria tampan ini menoleh. Mendapati sosok seorang pria yang menggandeng bocah laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Penasihat Wu? Yifan? Selamat dataaang!"

Xiaoming berujar dengan senyuman pada wajahnya. Menyambut hangat sahabat kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yijian?"

"Baik.. Aku baik sekali.. Liburan selama dua minggu benar-benar membantuku untuk mendekatkan diri pada keluargaku.." ujar Yijian seraya tersenyum.

"Yifan? Kau semakin tinggi sekarang... Apakah kabar ibumu baik?"

"Baik sekali Yang Mulia.. Terima kasih telah memberikan libur untuk ayah.. Ibu jadi semakin sering tersenyum sekarang.." Yifan berujar seraya membungkuk kecil. Sedikit melirik pada Pangeran muda yang menatapnya diam-diam.

"Karena kalian berdua sudah tiba, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" tawar Zhendong.

"Baiklah.. Kita berangkat selagi pagi.."

Yijian pun menaiki kuda putihnya dengan Yifan yang duduk di depannya. Begitu pula Xiaoming yang telah duduk manis diatas sadel kuda cokelatnya.

"Zitao.. Ayo kita berangkat.."

Pangeran muda itu mengangguk. Melangkah mendekati ayahnya yang berdiri di sebelah kuda hitamnya yang tampak gagah. Menaikinya dengan bantuan sang ayah.

Perlahan kuda-kuda itu mulai melangkah. Meninggalkan area istana menuju hutan yang terletak diluar kerajaan.

"Mereka sudah berangkat... Kau tentu tahu harus melakukan apa.. Panglima Liu?"

Jinglei berujar pelan. Menatap kawanan kuda yang mulai bergerak cepat menuju gerbang utama kerajaan.

"Tentu Yang Mulia.. Perintahmu, adalah segalanya bagiku..."

"Bagus.. Habisi mereka.. Aku ingin melihat mayat mereka dibawa pulang ke kerajaan..."

"Secepatnya..."

.

.

Slap!

Bruk!

Suara benda jatuh itu mengambil atensi penuh tiga pria ini. Membuat mereka menoleh kkearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai kelam dengan sesekor burung merpati dalam genggamannya.

"Whoaa! Sejak kapan kau melepaskan anak panahmu Yifan? Kami bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun.." tanya Zhendong kagum.

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada Yang Mulia.. Ayah yang mengajarkanku.." ujar Yifan seraya tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Itu baru putraku.." kekeh Yijian seraya menguusak gemas surai kelam putranya. "Pergilah dan temani Paduka Pangeran.. Mengerti sayang?"

"Umm!"

"Aku rasa aku harus segera mencari pendamping ge.." ujar Xiaoming lesu.

"Hahaha.. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu.. Kau terlalu keras kepala.."

Tiga pria tampan ini mulai mempersiapkkan busur dan anak panah mereka. Membidik beberapa tanda merah yang tertancap anak panah.

Sarana berlatih.

"Kudengar Baekgu telah kembali ke negaranya dan melepas jabatannya sebagai Kepala Keuangan Kerajaan.. Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Zhendong seraya membidik salah satu panel yang berada pada ranting kokoh sebuah pohon.

"Ya.. Mereka mampir kerumahku kemarin untuk pamit.. Dan memberikan kabar yang begitu mengejutkan.."

"Kabar apa? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelum pergi..." ujar Xiaoming penasaran.

Syuut

Clap!

"Tepat sasaran.." pujinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yijian terdiam. Menatap titik merah yang terletak jauh darinya. Mulai membidik seraya menimbang-nimbang untuk menyampaikan kabar buruk itu.

Syuut

Clap!

"Ini semua.. Tentang Permaisuri Jinglei.."

Ucapan pelannya membuat gerakan Zhendong dan Xiaoming terhenti seketika. Membuat dua petinggi kerajaan itu menatap pada Sang Penasihat tak mengerti.

" Istri Baekgu, Hyunji mendengar percakapan Permaisuri dengan seseorang di ruangannya... Mereka merencanakan kudeta..."

"A..apa?!"

"Yijian.. Aku tahu kau adalah Penasihat kerajaan yang begitu bijaksanna.. Tapi mengapa bisa kau mengatakan hal buruk tentang kakakku?!" ujar Xiaoming kesal.

"Aku pun terkejut mendengar berita itu.. Namun kalian tentu tahu pasti.. Permaisuri Jinglei adalah satu-satunya orang yang menentang pernikahan Zhendong.. Ia pula satu-satunya yang mennentang keputusan Raja Huang terdahulu yang melantikmu sebagai penerusnya..."

"Benar.. Aku sepatutnya mencurigai wanita itu.." desis Zhendong dingin.

"Tapi kita tak memiliki cukup bukti untuk menghentikan aksi Jinglei jie ataupun mencegahnya..." ujar Xiaoming cemmas.

"Kalian tenang saja... Aku akan menyusun rencana untuk kedepannya... Hanya saja, sebagai adiknya, kalian patut memperhatikan gerak-geriknya juga orang-orang yang dekat dengan-"

Syuuuut

Clap!

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh!"

"Yang Mulia!"

"Gege-"

Clap!

"-Argghhhh!"

Tubuh Zhendong dan Xiaoming terjatuh menghantam tanah. Membuat Yijian panik dan berusaha mencari si pemanah yang sayangnya-

Syuuut

Clap!

"Aaarrrghhhhhh!"

"Ayaaaaaah!"

Yifan tampak berlari dari kejauhan. Membola kala netranya menangkap sosok berbalut baju hitan menghampiri tubuh ayahnya yang tergeletak. Mencabut anak panah yang menancap pada perut pria itu dan kembali menusukkannya pada dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Bocah kecil ini membidik kearah pria yang mulai berlari itu. Menarik busur panahnya kemudian-

Syuut

Clap!

Tepat mengenai tempurung lutut pria itu. Membuatnya oleng namun tak berhasil menghentikan langkahnya untuk menaiki kudanya dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Ayaaaah! Yang Mulia!"

Berlari cepat kearah tiga pria itu. Memeriksa nafas mereka dan membola kala tak lagi dapat merasakannya pada jasad Sang Raja dan Sang Pangeran.

"Y..Yifan.."

"Ayah!"

Bocah laki-laki ini berlari menghampiri sang ayah. Menggenggam erat jemari pria tampan itu yang mulai mendingin.

"Putraku... Hhh.. Yifan.. Ambilah.. Ini..."

Pria Wu itu menyerahkan seutas kalung dengan bandul kayu berukir pada permukaannya. Tersenyum seraya mengusap sisi wajah putranya yang menangis.

"M..maafkan aku.. Aku.. Belum bisa menjadi... Panutan yang baik.. Argghhh!"

"Jangan bicara dulu ayah.. Kau terluka... Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Jangan me..nangis... Yifan.. Ugh.. Jangan menangis.."

"Berjanjilah... Pada ayah.."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Mengeratkan genggamannya seraya terisak.

"Hiks.. A..apa.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Yang.. Hikks.. Kau inginkan..?"

"Tolonghh... Lindungilah... Paduka pangeran..." lirih Yijian seraya tersenyum. "Berlakulah dengan... Hhh.. Bijaksana Yifan... Turutilah.. Ucapan ibumu... Dan.. Berbahagialah.."

"Ayah! Jangan tutup matamu! Ayah!"

"Aku mencintaimu... Yifan... Putraku..."

Nafas Yijian berhenti. Kedua netra tajam itu memejam dan genggamannya pada jemari Yifan menghilang. Membuat bocah kecil itu kehilangan nafasnya seketika.

"Ayaaaaaaah! Tidaaak! Ayaaaah!"

Yifan menangis. Terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang ayah yang berujung sia-sia. Ia telah kehilangan sosok itu. Untuk selamanya.

"A... Apakah.. Mereka semua... Telah mati?"

Ucapan lirih itu membuat Yifan menoleh. Mendapati sosok pangeran muda bersurai kelam yang melangkah kearah Zhendong seraya terisak.

"Ya.. Dan aku... Telah gagal menangkap pembunuh itu..." lirih Yifan.

Ia memandang Zitao yang menangis seraya memeluk jasad Raja Zhendong yang telah tiada. Otaknya memutar apa kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi.

Menaglihkan pandangannya pada anak panah yang menacap pada tubuh Zhendong dan Xiaoming, kemudian beralih pada panah yang membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

'Jebakan.. Kenapa dia memakai panah ayah? Darimana ia mendapatkan panah ayah?'

Dengan cepat Yifan mengambil cincin yang melingkar di jari manis ayahnya. Mengampiri Zitao dan menarik bahu sempit pangeran muda itu. Membuat mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Dengarkan aku Yang Mulia... Ada yang menjebak ayahku.. Kau lihat panah-panah itu?" tanya Yifan seraya menunjuk panah-panah yang tertancap pada jasad para pemimpin kerajaan itu.

"Aku memiliki janji untuk melindungimu Yang Mulia.. Tapi aku masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan itu semua.." ujarnya seraya melepaskan cincin yang melingkar manis pada jemari Raja Zhendong.

"Apakah kau memiliki benda yang akan kau jaga dengan segenap hati dan jiwamu?"

Zitao terdiam. Menatap Yifan ragu kemudian menarik kalung yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiiannya. Melepaskannya kemudian menunjukkannya pada Yifan.

"Hanya ini yang aku punya.."

Bocah Wu ini mengangguk mengerti. Menyerahkan cincin pernikahan ayahnya dan menyematkan cincin milik Raja Zhendong pada kalung pemberian ayahnya.

"Sematkan cincin itu pada kalungmu... Seperti yang kukatakan, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk melindungimu... Setelah ini, kita pasti akan sulit bertemu..." ujarnya tegas.

Menggenggam jemari Zitao erat. Membuat Sang pangeran muda menatapnya.

"Suatu saat, aku akan menjemputmu... Dan cincin-cincin itu.. Akan menjadi pengenal dari kita masing-masing..."

Zitao terdiam. Menatap manik Yifan yang juga menatapnya. Mencari kebohongan atau keraguan yang tak dapat ia temui.

"Apakah.. Kau.. Benar-benar akan.. Melindungiku?"

Yifan tersenyum lembut. Mengusap pelan surai kelam Zitao kemudian menggangguk pelan.

"Dengan segenap hatiku..."

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara derap langkah hewan berkaki empat itu terasa semakin jelas. Membuat Yifan dan Zitao saling melempar pandang dan membola kala mendapati pasukan kerajaan yang muncul menyusul mereka.

"Yang Mulia?! Yifan?!"

Seorang pemuda dengan baju zirah yang membalut tubuhnya menuruni kudanya. Berlari dengan cepat dan membola kala melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Zitao dan Yifan terdiam. Membiarkan sosok itu memeluk mereka. Menangis tersak dalam dekapan sosok itu.

"Paman Sunquan... Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat.. Ada yang menjebak ayah.. Kau.. Harus percaya padaku.." ucap Yifan disela isakannya.

Sunquan, jenderal muda kepercayaan Zhendong tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meneteskan air matanya tanpa seorangpun tahu.

"Bawa jasad Yang Mulia, Pangeran, dan Penasihat Wu! Kabarkan pada istana bahwa kita akan melaksanakan perkabungan yang besar!"

"Baik Jendral!"

Pemuda tampan ini mengusap pelan bahu kedua bocah yyang telah ia anggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri. Mencoba menguatkan dua hati yang rapuh itu.

"Shhh.. Tenanhlah sayang.. Paman ada disini... Paman takkan membiarkan mereka menyakiti kalian.."

"Paman berjanji.."

.

.

 **"HARI INI, KITA MENDAPATKAN KABAR MENGERIKAN!"**

 **"YANG MULIA ZHENDONG DAN PANGERAN XIAOMING TERBUNUH SAAT PERBURUAN TADI PAGI!"**

 **Seluruh kerajaan terdiam. Berkumpul di depan istana seraya menatap cemas pada Juru Bicara kerajaan yang berujar di hadapan mereka.**

 **"DAN YANG MENJADI DALANG DARI SEMUA ITU ADALAH.. PENASIHAT WU!"**

 **Seketika pekikan rakyat bergema di seluruh kerajaan. Para wanita tampak menangis mendengar kabar duka itu.**

 **"RAJA YANG KITA CINTAI DAN PANGERAN YANG KITA SAYANGI.. TELAH TIADA.. TERBUNUH OLEH PENASIHAT KERAJAAN YANG SELAMA INI TERKENAL BIJAK DAN BAIK HATI.. BERUNTUNG, YANG MULIA PANGERAN BERHASIL MELUMPUHKAN PENASIHAT WU.. NYAWA, DIBAYAR OLEH NYAWA!"**

 **Juru Bicara kerajaan itu tersenyum. Melangkah pelan seolah mempersilahkan seseorang untuk tampil.**

 **Seorang wanita cantik dengan mahkota Raja menampakkan parasnya pasa seluruh rakyat. Tersenyum sedih seraya menatap hamparan orang-orang yang tengah berduka.**

 **"DENGAN INI, KAMI MEMUTUSKAN.. AKAN MENGANGKAT PERMAISURI JINGLEI... MENJADI RATU KITA DAN MEMIMPIN KERAJAAN!"**

 **"HIDUP RATU JINGLEI!"**

 **Sorakan para rakyat menggema. Seakan menjadi kebahagiaan ditengah duka. Tak menyadari bahwa seorang wanita berdiri diantara kerumunan orang dengan anak laki-laki yang menggenggam jemarinya. Menatap Sang Ratu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan dari balik tudung hitamnya.**

 **"Ayo Yifan.. Kita pergi..."**

.

.

"Bibi lepaskan aku! Kenapa mengurungku disini?!"

Bruk!

Zreeeet!

"Bibi! Buka pintunya! Bibi!"

Wanita cantik dengan mahkota pada puncak surainya itu tersenyum. Memandang hina kearah Zitao yang berada dibalik jeruji dihadapannya.

"Zitao sayang.. Untuk apa kau meminta kebebasan hmm? Kau sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi bukan?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau berada disini! Tempat ini gelap bibi! Menakutkan! Kumohon... Keluarkan aku... Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Sayangnya, takdirmu disini.. Di dalam jeruji besi ini..."

Jinglei pun menyeringai. Mengusap lembut sisi wajah Zitao kemudian menyimpan kunci sel itu kedalam sakunya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan segalanya! Tidak sampai masa surat warisan ayahmu habis!"

"Selamat tinggal.. Keponakanku sayang..."

"Bibi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Bibiiiiii!"

.

.

"Yifan cepatlah! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Meili tampak memakai jubah panjang hitam. Membawa buntalan kain di punggungnya kemudian berlari menuju sisi belakang rumah mereka.

"Yifan!"

"Iya ibu! Aku harus mengambil barangku dulu!"

Bocah laki-laki ini meraih peti kecil dari dalam lemarinya. Berlari keluar kamarnya dan hendak menyusul ibunya. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti kala melewati kamar orangtuanya.

Memasukinyya cepat. Meraih pedang dan alat panah milik sang ayah kemudian kembali berlari menyusul sang ibu.

Brak!

"Nyonya Wu! Keluarlah! Kalian kami tangkap karena terlibat pembunuhan Raja dan Pangeran!"

"Yifan cepat!"

Meili tampak siap dengan kuda putihnya. Menarik Yifan untuk duduk dibelakang dan menarik tali kekang kuda itu kuat.

Kuda itu mulai berlari. Menembus kebun dan memasuki hutan melalui jalan setapak yang ada. Terdengar derap langkah kuda lain yang semakin jelas dibelakang mereka. Seiring dengan munculnya pasukan berkuda yang mengejar mereka dengan membawa senjata.

"Ibu! Mereka dibelakang kita!"

Meili semakin memacu laju kudanya. Wajahnya tampak menyiratkan kecemasan luar biasa. Meneteskan air mata kala merasakan pelukan Yifan yang mengerat pada pinggang rampingnya.

"Yifan dengarkan ibu! Kau harus melompat!"

Kedua manik Yifan membola. Tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan ibunya.

"Tidak mau! Apa ibu sudah gila?! Aku tidak akan pernah mau berpisah dengan Ibu!"

"Kau harus Yifan! Melompatlah dan pergilah sejauh mungkin! Tinggalkan kerajaan ini!"

Bocah Wu ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menangis dibalik punggung sang ibu.

"Sayangku.. Dengarkan ibu.. Kau harus tetap hidup! Demi janjimu pada ayah! Demi cintamu pada ibu!"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Tidak ibu.. Aku mohon.. Aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Meili menangis. Menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menghalau isakannya. Mengusap lembut lengan Yifan yang memeluknya.

Ini semua demi putranya. Demi nama Yijian. Demi Sang Pangeran. Dan demi persahabatannya dengan Xueyi.

"Ibu menyayangimu.. Teruslah hidup dan jangan pernah menyerah.. Tepati janjimu dan berbahagialah dengan sahabat kecilmu.. Ibu sungguh mencintaimu Yifan.."

"Maafkan Ibu.."

Dengan hati yang remuk, Meili melepas paksa pelukan Yifan. Membuat bocah laki-laki itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

Tubuh mungil itu berguling. Jatuh menuruni bukit berumput yang tak terlalu terjal.

Dengan samar, ia dapat mendengar suara pasukan kerajaan dan melihat cahaya obor yang melewatinya.

Perlahan pandangannya memburam. Seiring dengan munculnya sosok sang ayah yang tersenyum padanya serta mengusap surainya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja anaku.. Percayalah.."

Dan setelahnya, semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Chapter satu yang membosankan...

Huft..

Sorry karena updatenya lama..

Mohon reviewnya yosh!

Mwahhh!


End file.
